Truth or Dare?
by CaptTARDIS
Summary: The missing parts of the game between Wilson and Thirteen. Attempt at an in-canon, Hilson mini-story. If you view it through a blindfold, you can make it not-Hilson.


I couldn't help it! x) Wilson and **Thirteen**, bi and awesome (especially when debunking bisexual myths ;)), playing Truth or Dare. It had SO much potential. (I also assume that if you're reading this, you too are going to be very annoyed at the next episode?) Anyway, I'm writing the parts of that Truth or Dare session that they _obviously_ left out during other character's stories and commercial breaks.

**Warnings and all that:**

Implied slash-ish-ness. :) Yes: smiley face. That better be your face, too.  
I don't own House. Here's hoping that the House writers, if they can make a character like Remy Hadley, can also convince Robert Sean Leonard and Hugh Laurie to play their characters on the path everyone else can see. xD Well, most everyone.  
I haven't, sadly, seen all the episodes of House. If I mess up facts, please forgive me.

* * *

"Truth," Thirteen called.

Wilson leaned back in his chair, hand to his face in a thoughtful position.

"Who was the first girl you kissed?"

"That would be…" Remy got a faraway look on her face for a second as she tried to recall the name, "Rebecca Meyers. She was my high-school crush; she found about the crush, played along with it until we kissed, then she dumped me and told all her friends about me."

Thirteen grimaced at the bitter memory and Wilson looked on, sympathetic. She sighed deeply and squeezed her eyes tightly to get rid of it.

She took a deep breath, "My turn: Truth or Dare?"

Wilson eyed her, assessing which option would cause the least embarrassment. Finally, he picked –

"Truth."

"Who was the first girl **you **kissed?" Remy shot back.

Wilson shifted, exhaling as he sifted through the memories, trying to find that one instance. Finally, after much muttering to himself, he seemed to come up with the one memory.

"I think her name was," he started, hesitatingly, "Kathy? Kate? No… Jane?"

Thirteen raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Jane is a far cry from Kathy. Can you even remember what she looks like?"

"I think she had brown hair."

"I have brown hair. A lot of girls have brown hair."

"It was a dare," Wilson admitted, "I didn't know her that well; she might have been the president of the chess club or the celibacy club or something that made it funny to a group of high schoolers."

Thirteen frowned at him.

"It's not fair to play with anyone's heart."

Wilson averted the uncomfortable direction the conversation was going by returning to the _far_ more interesting topic of bisexuality.

~***~

"So," Thirteen said, "Truth or Dare?"

She smiled devilishly at him, and Wilson began to sweat. Obviously, she had a good one for either one. Given his outrageous dare, he figured truth would be a safer option. Turns out, he was dead wrong.

"It's been said that the difference between straight and bisexual is four pints. Have you ever kissed a guy?"

Wilson looked extremely uncomfortable. Thirteen, sensing her prey caught, latched on to it.

"You _have_, haven't you?" she pressed, smiling, "Well?"

"Maybe," he tried to evade, "I can't… remember all the times I've been drunk."

"Lie," scoffed Remy.

"You just won't give up on this, will you?" James sighed, "Okay, yes, I did. Once. Moving on."

"Who was it?" Thirteen's triumphant smile stretched into a grin.

"Hah, sorry, not a valid question," Wilson retorted, "You asked your question. It's my turn, remember? Truth or Dare?"

She smirked, "Truth."

"When did you realize you were bi? I mean… what moment really made you realize who you were?"

Thirteen shrugged.

"There wasn't really a defining moment. I think it was a comment on some TV show or other about bisexuality; it happened to catch my ear; I did a little research, and it all seemed to fit. It's not really an interesting story. I think kissing Rebecca really clinched it, though. It felt… right."

"Hmm," Wilson seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"My turn! Truth or Dare?" At the look of dread on Wilson's face, she added, "Don't worry, I won't pry into whoever it is you kissed that one drunken night if you ask for truth."

He nodded skeptically, but picked truth anyway.

~***~

"That was mean," Wilson said, giving her a pouting look, "You knew about the alarms, didn't you?"

Thirteen made a failing effort to keep her laughter under control.

"You could have just refused the dare, too, you know."

"That's not how the game works," Wilson protested, "and besides, you would have come up with another equally mean Truth or Dare."

"True," Thirteen admitted, "But admit it, you found that moment slightly liberating, didn't you?"

"No," he stated, "I didn't. That had to be one of the most awkward moments of my life."

"One of," repeated Thirteen, snickering. Wilson flushed red and struggled to ignore it.

They decided to stop playing the game after that moment. For one, the dares would just keep escalating, and for another, nothing could top theft and security systems unless they got into murder.

Wilson called his ex-wife and set a date, but the entire time, his mind was back on the one incident. Possibly the only memory that stood out in his mind as clear as a pool of untouched water.

Heat. The lingering taste of alcohol, sugar, and bar mix. The heavy thudding of the music turned up way past a safe volume. Many drunk, uninterested people brushing past them. The faint smell of aftershave applied many hours ago. The knowledge that when he pulled back, honest blue eyes would be staring into his. House's pale blue eyes.

It was impossible to forget.

* * *

Well, there you have it. I might have messed up a few lead-ins, because I didn't feel like re-watching the episode to confirm them. x) Thanks to the wonderful people at IMDb, I got what I needed to remember the basic information.

You may not be getting more fics about these two from me, unless super-inspiration strikes. For numerous reasons, I don't like reading or writing for canon or potentially canon pairings. And may I present to you one of my favorite quotes of all time:

"_In an interview with __E!,__ executive producer__ Katie Jacobs __stated that there are equal chances of either__ Cameron,__ Cuddy or Wilson 'ending up' with House."_

(Check. Check. Not-checked!)

Now, I'll just wait for you to finish dying of glee for that little reminder…

Alrighty! Review-love? :)


End file.
